The Death of Sailor Moon
by Celesta Feanaro
Summary: Title explains the story. tell me what cha think. (repost)


The Death of Sailor Moon.  
  
By, The Runaway Angel  
  
  
  
At The Game Center  
  
"Hey Serena what's up" Ray chimed.  
  
"Nothing much here, I got another detention because of sleeping in class" Serena said "its not my fault that Prince Diamond sent another Nega Creep at 3 in the morning".  
  
"I thought I felt Negavibes about 3 in the morning. Then they disappeared, how did you know that there was a Nega Creep???" Ray asked.  
  
"It was right in front of my house" Serena explained, as they walked through the arcade doors.  
  
Ten minutes later they heard Lita, Mina, and Amy say "Hey guys" as they walked through the doors.  
  
~o~o~ In The Nega Verse ~o~o~  
  
Prince Diamond "go capture Serena, Sailor Moon, and bring her to me", he said to Birdie.  
  
She said, " Yes master". Her mind was brain washed a few days before he captured Birdie, Katsy, and Prisma, Again after they were healed from negative energy  
  
  
  
~o~ 2 in the Morning ~o~  
  
"Watch out Nega Crea... Birdie where did you go. We've been lookin' for you. Whaat the Hell watch were you point that thing" Sailor Moon Wailed.  
  
"You are going to die Princess Serenity, or you come with me."  
  
Sailor Moon screamed 'NOOOO I won't come with you because I've already went though amnesia, my friends are ignoring me, my boy friend is over seas and now you want me to go with you, I don't think so you Bitch. Hell NO!!!"  
  
Out in the distance Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter thought almost a the same time" who knew that Serena hade that in her."  
  
"Moon Healing Activa..."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt" Sailor Moon said as Black energy swirled around the now Neo-Queen-Serenity.  
  
"You now are under a slowly dying spell. So one you can marry Prince Diamond, of the New Nega Moon or die, its your choice Princess", Birdie exclaimed. As the black energy went into Neo-Queen-Serenity's body. Then she slowly became Serena, then she collapsed, exhausted, and really mad at the same time.  
  
Her friends saw and heard what was going to happen and went to there now doomed friend. Who was sleeping not very well.  
  
Sailor Mars said" we should have been here sooner to help her", pause, "but we weren't".  
  
Sailor Jupiter "Ah, Ray it was your idea not to help her, that why she is now going to die because you know that she won't stop loving Darien."  
  
"That's true Ray" Amy claimed.  
  
"Don't worry you guys we'll save Serena." Mina said close to tears. Then they all started to help bring the sleeping Serena to Ray's temple.  
  
  
  
~o~ Back at the Temple ~o~  
  
Serena was still sleeping, she was dreaming that Darien was going to come back from New York in a week, but he was going to bring his new soon to be wife.  
  
Little did he know that Evil Pearl a.k.a Eternal, Queen Berals (I don't know how to spell her name) daughter, hade plans to kill Serena as well. Her dream went on.  
  
While Lita, Amy, Ray, and Mina were getting ready for school they remembered about Serena.  
  
They tried all they could to wake Serena up, then when they were just about to give up she woke up screaming, "NOOOOO DARIEN". Amy, Lita, Mina, and Ray just stared like something bad just happened, because Serena crescent moon shown brightly on her forehead.  
  
Then Ray finally said, "Come on Serena get ready for school, or be late. (As usual) Finally Serena was ready for school in record time. They just hoped that Serena wouldn't sleep all day during school because of the spell. On their way to school Serena was really quiet, for once.  
  
Amy was the first one to speak, "Why are you so quiet". Even though she knew why she asked any way.  
  
Serena just stared then Said "duh Amy don't be stupid. You know I'm so quiet, I'm going to die soon". Pause, " Darien's going to marry that evil no good bitch Pearl. And I'm probably going to die soon because of the stupid spell. But I think I know what I'm going to do, but that's secret."  
  
The other girls stared like as if saying, "ok what is she going to do now".  
  
Serena ran ahead and said to herself " my past returns ".  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
(A.N. Serena was 10 at the time)  
  
"Oh Serena, thanks for the party" Sarah Said.  
  
"No problem, I just hope Eternal doesn't show up, like she said she would" Sere said. (Serena nickname before she came back to Tokyo.) All of Serena's friends seven years before were Sailor Scouts too but not really. They were called the Celestial Scouts. Her friends Sarah, Fi, Octivia, and Willow were Sailor Earth, Sailor Air, Sailor Water, Sailor Fire and Sailor Eclipse. (Sere)  
  
  
  
End Of Flash Back  
  
After School Serena walked out of school proud of herself that she made a 97 on a test. The other scouts were looking for Serena.  
  
When they heard someone yell "Moon Crisis Power Make up". They ran to see if they could find Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon Said " ok Birdie Come and bring me to Prince Diamond, I want to have a word with him, to challenge him."  
  
The Scouts stared and ran to tell Luna.  
  
As they were running they heard someone else behind them it was Luna.  
  
Luna said "Ok scouts what did Serena do now?"  
  
Finally Sailor Mars Said " she went to go challenge Prince Diamond, to have a word with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Nega-Moon  
  
When Sailor Moon got there, she said to Prince Diamond that if she were to challenge him and won he leaves this Universe, and go into an eternal sleep, and take Sailor Moon off the spell. But if he won he will be able to marry Sailor Moon a.k.a. Serenity.  
  
After Prince Diamond thought about it for almost two minutes he said, " you can stay in this room, tomorrow we fight."  
  
"So be it," Sailor Moon said bravely. When Sailor Moon was starting to go off to the room she felt the black energy leave her body. "That feels better," she said to herself. Then she said, "Now to contact the Scouts."  
  
When Sailor Moon told the Scouts they FREAKED and said stuff like " what are you trying to do kill your self." Or "are you trying to save us". When Sailor Moon told them her plan they agreed. Then Ray to Sailor Moon to be careful and to come back alive. She told them to not worry and this is not what you have to worry about. Then Serena said," I have to go". Then she closed the communicator.  
  
~o~ Next Day 8:00 am ~o~  
  
When Serena woke up she ate a little breakfast. Then went down to meet  
  
Prince Diamond.  
  
Serena now in her Neo-Queen-Serenity gown said, "Ok let the games begin". When she got out her crystal she was about to throw her first attack when she heard her friends saying "good luck Serenity, this will be your first battle alone". When she yelled "Moon Beams Blast" and killed Prince Diamond for good, then she vanished him out of the universe. As she finished that the black energy left her body.  
  
Just before she went back to Tokyo she said "now to beat Eternal a.k.a. Pearl and to free Darien from that spell."  
  
  
  
  
  
~o~ Back in Tokyo ~o~  
  
  
  
When Serena went to go to the scout meeting. She ran into Eternal half way up the steeps. Then she yelled "ECLIPSE PRINCESS POWER!!" When the transformation ended, she stood there looking at her old fuku, it hade a black skirt, yellow bow, with a silver broach. The scouts then ran to see what all the commotion was. When they all saw Sailor Eclipse, talking to someone they looked a little curious. So once Eternal disappeared, the inner scouts ran up to see this mystery scout. Once Ray, Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artimas recognized Sailor Eclipse as Serena. They all just stared. Serena finally spoke and said " Its time to tell you guys my past". Serena told them about Angel, Serena's first guardian cat (Like Luna), her powers, how her friends and how she knew she was the moon princess, and how she lived in L.A., and how she knew that the nega-verse was going to follow her back to Tokyo and how Eternal is coming back to kill either her or her friends again. Then she cried real tears for the first time in seven years. All the other times she'd cried, were a show, only to make her friends think she was her old self. Then she said that she hade to go somewhere. When she practically ran out of Rays temple, to the dock, she cried all the way to the lake. She stood there at the edge looking at her reflection. She then jumped into the lake to take the Blonde die out of her hair. (it was that brush in hair color!) Her hair then turned her back to her hairs original color, silver. When the scouts finally decided to follow Serena. When they saw her with a different hair they just stared. Serena said, "I guess I forgot to mention that". Then finally Pearl a.k.a. Eternal showed up with Darien. Darien was asleep, but when Serena dies he will wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~o~ The Battle ~o~  
  
  
  
Sailor Eclipse showed up on time for once. When the battle began, Pearl said " Prepare to die you evil bitch". As the Sailor Scouts watched in horror, four ghosts were watching too.  
  
When Sailor Mars turned around to see her twins spirit she said to them "What do we do?"  
  
Sailor Fire finally said, " we watch Sere, she doesn't know that we are here, this is her battle to get revenge, but life doesn't work that way. She is still mad at Eternal for taking us away from her. It was our destiny to die then, and it is her destiny to die now. She is not the real queen to rule over Crystal Tokyo, but alas she is still a princess. It is her destiny to die today, if she doesn't she could ruin the balance of destiny". Those words she heard over and over again, in till Sailor Mercury and Luna asked what was wrong. After she told them they heard a piercing scream. It was Sailor Eclipse, she was using her crystal to destroy Eternal. But she was going to die she needed that crystal and the moon crystal to live finally the crystal was cracking. Then the now Neo-Queen- Serena said " Hell Gates open" and Eternal went to the world of pain and suffering. With that done Serena was able to say some thing to Ray, she said " Take care of Darien for me". Ray said, "don't go Serena." The scouts cried and the spirit of Serena lifted out of her body and joined her friends the Senciasial Scouts. Before she left Sere said to the Sailor Scouts and told them Good-bye. Then said to bury her next to her friends in L.A.  
  
Then Rini came up to Sailor Mars and said, "she told me that she was going to die in less then a year, because she would not let go."  
  
Sailor Mars Said "So you and Serena knew each other when she lived in L.A.?" "Yes, didn't she tell you that?"  
  
"No" all the Scouts said at the same time. Then Serena spirit re-appeared. Sere spirit said to them that it hade to be this way and so the future would run of Tokyo runs smoothly with out any disruptions, and live in peace. I will be in all your hearts, goodbye my friends. I wish we may see each other some day." Pause "but I'm with my real friends now."  
  
Ray listens in horror and starts to cry and ran to the Serena spirit, and begged for forgiveness.  
  
"Ray you already have you do no longer have a destiny, and you are no longer Sailor Scouts you're free." Pause "Good bye Luna, Artemas, Mina, Amy, Ray, and Lita. At that the scouts start to do the Sailor Teleport to L.A. To bury Serena next to where she told them to. Then the scouts here a whisper against the wind from Serena which said "Good Bye" .  
  
The End  
  
~  
  
I hope u like the revised edition 'Of the death of Sailor Moon', even though there isn't really anything different. Review. Or Flame. Which ever. /*^-^*\ 


End file.
